I'll Be Right Here When You Wake Up
by Sra. Queen
Summary: Set after Doomsday. Somewhere there is a Clark without a Lois. But Lois has to make the right decision so that their destiny may be true again.


Hey everybody. I was trying to sleep one of those days but this story didn't get out of my head so I decide to write.

Thanks to my beta who decided to improve my story, I'm editing this.

Summary: Set after Doomsday. Somewhere there is a Clark without a Lois. But Lois has to make the right decision so that their destiny could be true again.

It's a short one shot. Please live you comments.

**I'll be right here when you wake up**

Lois was resting in the bed with him. He had his arms wrapped around her like he didn't wanted to ever let go. She was happy because she was with him. It had been a month that she was with him and she didn't wanted to leave. But she knew that she needed to go. She had always known that.

"He needs you Lois" He looked at her.

"What about you, I don't want to leave you here alone" She took a deep breath.

"This isn't your time Lois. I had you this last month and I'm glad about that already but if you don't go back he is going to become like me. That's the last thing I wanna to happen."

"He doesn't love me, you do." She whispered.

He looked at her incredulously but knowing he had to approach the subject matter with tenderness. "But I'm him. You don't have to worry. I'm always going to love you."

She moved her head so she could rest on his chest. She started to sob. "But right now he doesn't love me, but you do. You're alone. I can't leave you alone. You mean too much to me.

He knew that letting her go was going to be so hard. But there wasn't any other choice. He just hoped that in the end things would go back to normal. They had found the ring Lois had missed and now it was time for her to come home.

"You're wrong Lois. He loves you. I know better than anyone because I'm him. He has loved you since the first time he saw you". He gave her a warm smile.

"Don't lie to me. The first time he saw me he was in his Lana land days. And I doubt he loved anyone but Lana."

"I have loved you since the first time I saw you. We just weren't ready to accept, me and him, you were the one who said it that sometimes we have to keep our feelings inside until it's the right time."

"You know, when was the first time you admited to yourself you had feelings for Clark? The first step is when you admit to yourself that you love someone." He asked her.

"I guess the first time I started to realize how much he meant to me was when Lana dumped him via video tape. That day my heart cried for him and I didn't know that I could be so sad because he was suffering."

"But the love part, I guess it was Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. Because that day made me realize how much he could hurt me. And he could hurt me more than anybody ever had the capacity to. So that day was the day I figure out how much I love Clark Kent."

"I realized how much I loved you the day I lost you. Because from that day on I couldn't be happy anymore. People have walked away from me so many times and it was hard but I always was able to recovery. But when you went away I lost myself and since that day I have known that I couldn't live my life without you. And that I didn't want to because I love you too much.

"So if you say that you don't want to go back because he doesn't love you the way I do it's a lie. Right now Lois we both know how much you mean to us and how much we love you. That's why you need to go back to your home. To him. I'm giving you up now in the hopes that everything will be okay again for me and for him when you go back.

"I know I have to go. I just wanted to sleep in your arms one more time." She looked him in the eyes and lay down again.

"I love you Clark"

"I love you too Lois, Always."

"Promise me one thing," She asked him." Promise me you'll be here when I wake up".

"I promise you Lois, I'll always be here when you wake up". He touched her heart and said "And I'll always be here."

Lois closes her eyes and after a few minutes she fell sleep inhaling his scent.

He took the ring and put on her finger. Then he whispered in her ear. "Go to home Lois. He will be there when you wake up.

He was tired of that same thing every day. Nothing good happened. Nothing in his life was worth living for.

He went upstairs and entered in his room. He stopped when he saw her. She was lying is his bed like nothing hads happened to her. Like she didn't even go missing for an entire month. Was this true or it was just a dream?

"Lois". He called her. And when she started to open her eyes it was like a huge weight have been lifted from his shoulders and he could finally breathe again. He went to her and hugged her never no wanted to let go.

"Hey you" They separated and she smiled. The warmest smile he had ever received from her but when she looked him in the eyes she knew that she is back where she belongs. There was confusion in his eyes and worry for her. He looked so tired and sad. There was something else she couldn't describe. But they were not the eyes of the man she was sleeping with last night, she knew that for sure. She had left him. She knew that is was what she needed to do but it hurt anyway. She started to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Where were you Lois? I thought I had lost you forever."

"Are you going to believe me"? She asked.

"Of course I'm. I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were or what to do and I didn't know if you were alive but I couldn't think that you were dead either and everything was so confusing."

"Breath Clark. You're rambling". She had a smile on her face.

"Sorry. I'm just glad that you're back, and I really missed you."

"I went to the future. The person I saw said that this ring belongs to you." She gave him the ring.

"Thanks". He said.

"Time travel huh. You're going to tell me everything that happened to you. But right now I suggest you go to sleep. Time travel must to be exhausting. I just wanted you to know that I'm very glad you're back Lois." He gave her a big smile and started to leave. He was giving her privacy. He didn't want to leave her. But he knew that she needed rest. And from now on he would spend every minute of his life with her.

"Clark wait." He looked at her. "It's just. I don't want to be alone tonight. Could you stay?

He could hear her heartbeat becoming very strong like she was afraid of his answer. "Okay Lois." He looked at her and stopped where he was.

She rolled her eyes and said. "Come on, you can stay in the bed. What are you waiting for Smallville. Me to start begging you?"

"No…I just…Forget it okay." He was in the bed the next second.

She then remembered something he had said before.  
_  
I'll always be here when you wake up_

She started to get scared. Because she didn't know if her Smallville would always be here with her. Then she started to cry. Clark looked at her and started to listen to her sobbing.

"What happended to you Lois" He was getting scared because he never saw her so lost and crying so much. He wanted to help her. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine." He said.

"I'm scared." She whispered and looked at him. The moment she looked at him she saw what she had been waiting to see in his eyes. Love. It was there. In his preoccupied look. And in his caring face. She could see all the love that he was feeling for her in just one look he gave her. His future self was right after all. They both love her. And then she started to feel hope again, and she knew that things weren't so messed up after all.

He hugged her again and started to rub her back. "Go back to sleep okay"

She nodded against his chest and before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep she heard him saying:

"I'll be right here when you wake up."

**THE END**

Thanks who took the time to read my story.  
Please review. Bad or good?


End file.
